


搞方02

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 抹布x一方通行
Kudos: 2





	搞方02

太瘦了，弯曲的脊骨顶起空荡而单薄的衣服，拱起的背上，突起的肩胛骨像一对羽翅锋利的蝴蝶。但是飞不起来，蝴蝶飞不起来，只有在一片花白地板上挣扎，挣扎得满身都是浑浊的白色污渍。太瘦了，这个年龄孩子应该有着圆润在他身上半分不见，全身的脂肪都被最低限度的给削减了，削减得膝盖和手肘处棱角分明。  
这不是个什么尤物，让人看一眼就能疯狂爱上了尤物，甜蜜的小东西。他不是，他是一副能把抱他的人给磕疼的骨架。是，就是骨架了，赤裸出来的皮肤白得过分了，像骨头一样的森白，无端让人害怕。就算脸，只有脸算上好的，也没有人会想碰他。  
按理，是这样说的。  
那是个妖精，白色的妖精。小怪物舔着嘴角，小怪物眯着眼睛，小怪物的身上只有一件淡绿色手术服。过分贫弱的身体跟性感毫不沾边，但鸽血红的眼睛又实在过于妖冶。他的眼睛像恶魔，他的面孔又清秀得像个天使，他那可怜又瘦弱的身体还像个受难的神子。这就是个妖精，专门用来迷惑人的妖精。他懂得如何利用自己的优势，他懂得如何来勾人的心，如何用那张脸仰面望着，单纯得像个处子，如何弯着眼角侧身笑着，挠得人心痒痒。他懂，他晓得自己擅长什么。他擅长熟练地爬到大人的身上，或许沉默着，或许嗤笑着，表情随自己的高兴。他坐在大人的腿上，他跪在大人的膝间，唯一的衣物是那件手术服，侧边用绳松松地系上，下摆刚好扫边大腿的根部，往上稍微有些圆润的部分没入阴影。你看，他真坏，像那些把故事说了一半的坏孩子。  
他的睫毛很长，很密，和他一样是纯白的，像是鸽子的羽翼。有人说他在埋头咬开拉链的时候，有时能听见那对睫毛轻扫过布料的声音，轻微又隐密，像是小孩子做坏事时的偷笑。  
他已经完全学会了怎样去讨好人，用嘴，但不是用好话，他从来不会说好话，也用不着说好话。他只用埋头，张嘴，伸出那猩红小巧的舌头去舔，用两瓣单薄的唇去含。别人是先通过舔冰棒练习的，但或许他是恰好相反，他或许只有通过这种事情来想像如何舔吮冰棒。所以他完全不反感，甚至乐意，性器的咸腥味在他看来比苦到反胃的药味好多了。实验室里养出来的实验动物完全没有三观，更不用指望羞耻心。所以他完全坦然地含着，张大了嘴巴吞吐，舌头在唇沿来回地伸缩。对于一个孩子这或许的确吃力了，唾液全部抹在了性器上充作润滑，但下巴依旧发酸，跪在地上的两条腿也开始发抖。但是，他还不止这些，他不仅是个孩子，还是个妖精，是个小怪物。他会使坏地用牙轻轻磨着，用舌尖挑过每一条青筋，把撑在地上的冰凉的手拿上来，撸动着揉搓。他甚至还过早地自己学会了深喉，窄小的咽喉夹住龟头，呜咽时声带的颤动也传递了上了。没有人能抗拒这个，温暖湿润又灵巧的口腔，没有人能不在他的嘴里交代干净。  
他抬头的时候，脖子都在僵硬地发抖，眼睛湿润而无神，微微张开嘴，涎液和精液一起下滑，积在锁骨处一片不甚明显的斑驳。  
这让在旁边看他的人忍不住骂他一声妖精，专勾男人的妖精。他咧开嘴笑，吐舌，吐出粘稠而混杂的液体，舌头泛着白。他高兴看见这样，高兴别人因为他而失控，高兴自己掌控了这些人的性欲。  
于是他被抱起来，又被摁下去，空荡荡的手术服下瘦弱的身体让人更想施虐。他完全被架空了，脚尖虚虚地点着地板，找不到着力点的他只有任人摆弄，像个面相精致的娃娃。  
手术服侧边结与结之间的空隙很大，看得到若隐若现的腰窝，手很轻易就能伸进去。里面什么也没有，进去就是光滑细腻的皮肤，这样的设计究竟是为了方便实验呢，还是为了方便操弄，到现在都还没有个定守。总之，不知道是谁的手进来了，薄薄的茧子折磨着稚嫩的神经，拇指蹭着分明的蝴蝶骨，滑过腰侧，就这么掐着他的腰，细到两只手完全就能掐住的腰，一前一后地送。  
松松系上的绳子很容易被拉开，唯一的布料分成两半从身上滑落，手也从小腹一直移到了胸前。  
他被翻了个面，无影灯的光透过过长的刘海刺着眼睛，胸前被玩到红肿的乳尖被人捏住，坦荡地对着上方明晃晃的灯。下体被打开，被贯穿，被人揉捏着臀部向上抬起，两片布料挂在脖子上摇摇晃晃。没有影子的光线填满每一处空隙，身体在这之中暴露无疑，完全彻底的裸露。即使如此，他的眼神依旧淡漠。这个妖精，该死的，磨人的妖精。分明一副瘦到脱型的身体，但线条又实在是流畅利落，让人离不了手。  
他觉得有些累，有些茫然，眼前的只有无影灯的惨白。  
细细的腰身还在被掐住，掐出了一大片青紫色的印子，在这些印子上边依旧叠着指甲印，被掐着狠命往前头送。他被顶得咳嗽，身体被玩到变得奇怪。双腿张得那么开啊，什么东西都在往里头灌，横冲直撞地顶弄。他觉得自己是生病了吧，是生病了吧。无影灯在上头明晃晃地亮着，自己被架在手术台上，什么都隐藏不住，在无所不至的光亮下没有隐私。因为是被解剖来了，身体完全被打开了，被解剖了，在干燥光亮的房间里。是因为生病了，这具身体坏掉了，所以需要在各个地方用笔写上文字，自己也不清楚的文字，只有使用这具身体的医生才能明白的文字。  
他仰着面，迷茫着，看着令人口干舌燥的光亮，一边数着身体里的水声，一边算着日期，在想不知道会不会缺席的病弱的下一岁。  
他被人摇着腰肢，全身斑斓的痕迹，雪白的头发和浊白的精液，在这个花白的世界里，谁也分不清谁。有人叉着指头分开了穴口，一肚子的液体淅淅沥沥的流出，顺着大腿根部流到脚踝，那些写在私处的文字也因此花掉了，身体显得脏掉了。红色的眼睛像一滩死水，静静地盯着自己身上，脚下一软，跌在地上。很快有人拉起他，让他跪伏在地上，脊背拱起，肩胛骨像一对挣扎的蝴蝶，飞不起来的蝴蝶。  
可他不关心这些，只是轻轻闭上了干涩的眼睛。他觉得累了，还有点饿。


End file.
